My Beloved Aunti
by Hermione Mania
Summary: Jatuh cinta adalah hal yang lumrah bagi remaja seperti James Potter. Tapi bagaimana kalau wanita yang dicintai oleh James adalah bibinya sendiri? /Rated M, Mature Language, Amateur Writer/DLDR


**MY BELOVED AUNTI**

**I do not own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does!**

**Dont Like, Dont Read!**

**.**

* * *

Jatuh cinta adalah hal yang lumrah bagi remaja seperti James Potter. Tapi bagaimana kalau wanita yang dicintai oleh James adalah bibinya sendiri?

* * *

.

.

Seperti malam Natal tahun-tahun sebelumnya, _The Burrow _selalu ramai dipenuhi oleh keluarga Weasley. Sudah 22 tahun sejak perang besar Hogwarts berakhir, anggota keluarga itu tentu saja semakin bertambah.

James Potter memperhatikan sekelilingnya dengan antusias. Malam Natal adalah malam paling menyenangkan baginya. Tidak peduli dengan kondisi rumah yang terlihat reot itu, bagi James tempat ini adalah salah satu tempat favoritnya. Dia memang suka keramaian dan suasana perayaan. Kerlap-kerlip lampu yang menghiasai pohon Natal besar di depan pintu masuk semakin membuat rumah itu terlihat meriah.

James menghirup napas dalam-dalam, aroma kue, ayam panggang, rumput segar, dan bunga-bunga di Burrow membuai penciumannya. Ah..satu alasan lain kenapa dia sangat menyukai malam Natal di sini. Rambut hitam legamnya melambai tertiup angin malam yang segar, membuatnya lebih berantakan. James memang mewarisi rambut hitam berantakan seperti ayahnya yang terlihat seakan dia baru habis terbang di atas sapu.

"James! Sedang apa kau di sana?" teriakan itu menyentak James dari lamunannya, matanya langsung terbuka. Tanpa menoleh pun dia sudah tahu suara milik siapa ini.

"Oi, James! Ayo kesini! Mau lihat produk baru Paman George tidak?" suara tadi terdengar tadi.

James tersenyum simpul dan langsung berlari ke arah rumah, mendekati seorang pemuda pirang yang berdiri di ambang pintu sambil mengunyah roti panggang.

"Paman George punya mainan baru?" Tanya James antusias mendengar paman kesayangannya menciptakan produk baru lagi.

"Yup, katanya sih belum diluncurkan di toko, paman mau minta pendapat kita dulu. Tapi kita semua tahu, kan? Semua ciptaan Paman George tidak ada yang payah."

James terkekeh mendengar ucapan sepupunya ini, "Jangan sampai paman mendengarmu ngomong begitu, Louis. Nanti dia tambah besar kepala."

Mereka berdua tertawa. Oh ya, satu hal lagi yang membuat James bahagia menghabiskan Natal di Burrow adalah sepupu-sepupunya. Dia punya dua saudara, sembilan sepupu, dan satu kakak angkat. Banyak bukan? Tipikal Weasley. Adik James bernama Albus dan Lily Potter, sembilan sepupu Weasley-nya namanya Victoire, Dominique, Louis, Molly, Lucy, Fred, Roxanne, Rose dan Hugo. Sedangkan kakak angkatnya adalah anak baptis ayahnya, Teddy Lupin. Ditambah lagi paman-paman dan bibi-bibinya serta kakek-neneknya, James punya keluarga yang sangat besar, setidaknya menurut standar dunia sihir.

Sihir? Tentu saja James adalah bukan pemuda biasa. Dia adalah penyihir enam belas tahun yang baru akan memasuki tahun keenamnya di Hogwarts, salah satu sekolah sihir terbaik di Benua Eropa. Sekolah yang memiliki banyak sejarah menarik, prestasi, alumni-alumni terkenal, bahkan tragedi. Perang Besar Hogwarts tahun 1998 mungkin menjadi sejarah sihir terpenting dan tak terlupakan sepanjang masa. Bagaimana tidak? Perang itu adalah hari dimana nasib dunia sihir dipertaruhkan, hari saat penyihir hitam paling jahat yang pernah hidup, Lord Voldemort, dikalahkan. Dan tokoh penting yang menaklukkan penyihir hitam itu tak lain adalah ayah James sendiri, Harry Potter.

James dan Louis memasuki dapur Burrow. Sepupu-sepupunya yang lain sudah berada di sana, membantu membawakan peralatan makan dan piring-piring berisi hidangan makan malam ke halaman depan. Tanpa disuruh, mereka berdua ikut membantu yang lain. Seperti biasa jika semua anggota keluarga berkumpul, mereka akan makan di halaman Burrow yang luas karena dapur rumah ini terlalu sempit untuk mereka semuanya. Saat tiba di halaman, James pun menaruh piring-piring di atas meja yang sudah ditata rapi.

Nenek Molly dan Kakek Arthur sedang duduk di kursi di ujung meja, memperhatikan anak, menantu, dan cucunya saling membantu mempersiapkan makan malam. Paman Ron yang baru saja datang, Percy, Bill dan ayahnya duduk di sisi kiri kakek, sedang mendiskusikan pekerjaan mereka. Paman Charlie, George, dan Teddy sibuk menata _mistletoe _di dinding luar Burrow. Bibi Fleur terlihat cantik seperti biasanya dalam balutan gaun ungunya, dia juga sedang sibuk menata piring di atas meja. Bibi Angelina, Audrey dan Ibunya, Ginny, terlihat mengobrol riang di dekat Bibi Fleur, sesekali membantu menata meja juga. Sedangkan sepupu-sepupunya sudah berkumpul semua di sekitar meja makan.

Kening James berkerut. Masih belum lengkap. Masih ada satu orang lagi yang belum terlihat olehnya. Seseorang yang selama bertahun-tahun menjadi pusat dunianya, seseorang yang paling penting buatnya.

"Hugo, hati-hati jalannya. Kalau kau melompat-lompat begitu, bebek panggangnya bisa jatuh!"

Itu dia! Seseorang yang paling ditunggu-tunggu James sejak tadi, alasan terpenting kenapa dia sangat menyukai malam Natal di Burrow. James membalikkan badan dan mata cokelatnya langsung menangkap sosok ramping bibi kesayangannya, Hermione Granger. Jantungnya tiba-tiba saja berdetak lebih cepat melihat wanita itu dan entah bagaimana mukanya langsung memerah. James tersenyum lembut pada wanita paruh baya itu. Detak jantungnya semakin cepat saat Hermione balas tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Halo, James. Baru kelihatan sekarang, tadi darimana saja?" suara itu seolah nyanyian dari surga di telinga James.

"…"

"Hei, kau tidak mau menyapa aunti-mu ini? Tidak kangen ya?"

Tidak ingin terlihat seperti orang tolol, James berdehem dan menjawab, "Siapa bilang aku tidak kangen? Tadi aku melihat-lihat ke bawah bukit, sudah lama aku tidak main ke Burrow."

Aunti Hermione terkikik pelan dan mengacak-acak rambut hitamnya dengan sayang, membuat muka James semakin merah.

"Baru berapa bulan tidak melihatmu, sepertinya kau semakin tinggi saja. Bahkan Aunti cuma sebahumu," Hermione berdecak pura-pura sebal. "Aunti kangen padamu, Al, dan Lily. Habis, kerjaan di kantor menumpuk akhir-akhir ini. Jadi aunti tidak bisa sesering dulu mampir ke rumah kalian," katanya lagi, membuat senyum James goyah. "Oh, ya, aunti sudah dengar Al adalah Prefek, sudah diduga. Aunti tidak terkejut, Al memang punya kualitas untuk jadi Prefek. Tapi aku belum sempat memberi selamat padanya, padahal kan sudah empat bulan yang lalu."

_Lagi-lagi dia bilang kangen pada kami bertiga, bukan cuma padaku… _Pikirnya kecewa. _Apa dia tidak pernah merasa rindu padaku saja? Hanya aku saja? Dan apa-apaan itu tadi? Jadi menurutnya Al lebih hebat dariku gara-gara dia terpilih jadi Prefek sedangkan aku tidak? Dan dia menyesal karena belum mengucapkan selamat pada Al? Dia bahkan tidak memberi selamat padaku, padahal aku terpilih jadi Kapten Quidditch._

Hermione hanya tersenyum padanya, menaruh mangkuk buah di atas meja, dan segera berjalan mendekati kursi Kakek Arthur. Saat wanita itu tiba di sana, Paman Ron berdiri dari kursinya, memeluk Hermione dan mencium bibirnya singkat. Telinga James mendadak tuli, hingar bingar di sekitarnya seolah-olah sangat jauh, dadanya bergemuruh panas, dan rahangnya mengepal. Matanya menyipit melihat kemesraan Paman Ron dan Hermione. Sebenarnya tidak ada yang salah dengan kemesraan mereka, toh mereka suami istri yang telah menikah lebih dari 15 tahun. Yang salah ada pada James Sirius Potter. Yang salah adalah perasaan terlarang yang dipendamnya diam-diam sejak entah kapan, dia pun tidak ingat. Perasaan cinta terlarang pada bibinya sendiri, Hermione Granger. Bagi James, wanita itu bukan Weasley, dia tetap Granger. Menyebut Hermione sebagai Weasley membuatnya perasaan hatinya jadi tak menentu, tidak rela, dan cemburu.

Mereka menikmati makan malam dengan ceria dan diselingi tawa riang. James menggigit ayam panggangnya dengan nikmat, sesekali tersenyum menanggapi ocehan Fred dan Louis. Namun tidak ada yang tahu kalau mata cokelatnya selalu melirik seseorang yang duduk di hadapannya. Berapa sering pun James melihatnya, dia tidak pernah bosan menatap wajah cantik Hermione. Paras bibinya itu tetap cantik meskipun sudah berumur 40 tahun, garis-garis tipis di bawah matanya sama sekali tidak mengurangi kecantikannya sedikitpun. James tersenyum lembut melihat senyum bahagia yang sedari tadi terpampang di bibir Hermione.

James tidak ingat kapan dia mulai memiliki perasaan cinta pada bibinya ini. Mungkin perasaan ini sudah ada sejak dia masih kecil sekali. Kedengarannya memang mustahil. Dia langsung teringat cerita ayahnya. Saat James baru lahir, dia terus-menerus menangis dan baru berhenti setelah digendong oleh Hermione. Saat umurnya dua tahun lebih, James pernah sakit hingga tidak mau makan seharian. Bahkan ayah dan ibunya tidak berhasil membujuknya makan, tapi begitu Hermione mampir ke kediaman mereka di Grimmauld Place dan berusaha membujuk James makan, dia langsung menyantap makanan yang disuapi Hermione. Setiap kali Natal, kado dari Hermione adalah kado yang paling ditunggu-tunggunya. Saat umurnya sebelas tahun, James bersikeras tidak mau naik ke Hogwarts Express kalau Hermione tidak datang mengantarnya. Paman George dan Bill sampai mengejek dengan berkata James bukan anak Ginny, tapi anak Hermione.

James tersenyum saat teringat ketika usianya tiga belas tahun. Dia dan adiknya Albus berhasil masuk ke tim Quidditch Gryffindor. James berposisi sebagai Chaser, sedangkan Albus sebagai Seeker. Saat itu Gryffindor berhasil memenangkan Piala Quidditch melawan Ravenclaw. Orangtuanya, Paman Ron, dan Hermione ikut menyaksikan pertandingan itu. Setelah pertandingan, James dan Albus langsung berlari ke arah keluarga mereka. Senyum James semakin lebar saat Hermione memeluknya dan mencium pipinya. Dadanya serasa mau meledak oleh rasa senang ketika rambutnya diacak-acak oleh bibi cantiknya ini. Namun, senyumnya mendadak luntur ketika melihat Hermione memeluk Albus juga. Dia semakin kesal ketika Hermione juga mengecup sayang pipi Albus. James membanting sapu terbangnya ke tanah dan berlari ke kastil dengan marah, tidak menghiraukan orangtuanya yang berteriak memanggilnya. Dia kesal, marah, dan cemburu karena kasih saying bibinya bukan untuk dia seorang. Padahal dia sudah berlatih Quidditch sekeras yang dia mampu agar bisa menunjukkan aksinya di depan bibinya.

Hari itu mungkin hari ketika James mulai menyadari perasaannya pada Hermione bukanlah perasaan sayang keponakan pada bibinya. Dia selalu cemburu ketika Albus dan sepupu laki-lakinya yang lain juga mendapat kasih sayang yang sama dari Hermione. Hanya dia yang boleh mendapat pelukan dan ciuman dari bibinya. Yang dia inginkan adalah perhatian lebih dari Hermione. Dia tidak mau dianggap cuma keponakan oleh wanita itu, dia menginginkan lebih. James sama sekali tidak pernah merasa malu karena mencintai bibinya sendiri. Cinta bukanlah hal yang memalukan. Betapapun tak pantas perasaan itu, tapi James tidak peduli.

Sekarang dia sudah beranjak remaja, usianya enam belas tahun. Dan rasa cinta terlarang itu malah semakin dalam, dia tidak bisa melihat wanita lain selain Hermione. Memang dia sering berkencan dengan gadis-gadis di sekolahnya, tapi mereka hanya penghilang stres, hanya pelarian.

"James!"

James tersentak kaget mendengar teriakan Fred. Dia mendongak dan mendapati seluruh anggota keluarganya memandangnya. Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan saat menyadari sepasang mata cokelat caramel menatapnya khawatir.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Jamie?" Tanya ibunya, dia langsung meringis mendengar nama panggilan konyol itu. "Kau melamun dari tadi. Mukamu merah sekali, dari tadi dipanggil tapi kau tidak dengar."

"Tidak apa-apa, Mum. Aku oke, kok." jawab James, menenangkan Ginny yang memandang cemas putra sulungnya.

Yang lain hanya mendesah lega dan obrolan pun mengalir lagi. James menghembuskan napas lega. Tidak menyadari sepasang mata hijau cemerlang ayahnya memperhatikannya seksama. Bahkan dia tidak sadar Harry Potter sudah mengamati tingkah lakunya sejak dia datang ke halaman Burrow tadi.

.

.

Harry Potter duduk di kursi sambil menatap keluar jendela, menghela napas berat. Tangannya memutar-mutar gelas berisi Wiski Api. Saat ini pikirannya sedang tidak tenang. Pahlawan dunia sihir itu memikirkan putra sulungnya, James Potter.

Meskipun tidak mengatakan apa-apa, tapi Harry bukan orang bodoh. Dia sangat peka akan sekitarnya, terutama jika itu menyangkut anak-anaknya. Dan sikap James Potter beberapa tahun belakangan membuatnya resah. Harry punya beberapa firasat yang ia tahu kemungkinannya sangat besar, tapi dia tetap diam karena dia mengira hal itu bukan masalah besar. Namun melihat tingkah James saat malam Natal kemarin, mau tak mau dia tidak bisa lagi hanya berdiam diri.

Harry mengerti. Sangat mengerti. Cara putranya menatap, bersikap dan berbicara pada sahabatnya, bukan sesuatu yang wajar. Di matanya, James terlihat seperti remaja yang sedang mabuk cinta. Harry tahu arti tatapan James pada Hermione, karena begitulah cara Harry menatap Hermione puluhan tahun yang lalu. Dia menghembuskan napas panjang.

Hermione…

Mendadak perutnya disentak sensasi aneh setiap kali menyebut nama itu di kepalanya. Hermione Granger, sahabat terbaiknya, pelindungnya, penunjuk jalannya, cinta pertamanya. Harry memejamkan matanya. Ya, Hermione adalah cinta pertamanya. Dia adalah gadis pertama yang memeluknya, selalu bertingkah seperti ibunya, selalu melindunginya, selalu mempercayainya di saat semua orang menganggapnya penipu, selalu memarahinya ketika dia melakukan kebodohan, selalu ada di sisinya sejak tahun pertama hingga mereka memenangkan perang. Hermione adalah gadis brilian, cerdas, baik hati, penolong, keras kepala namun berhati lembut. Hermione yang selalu berpikir dahulu sebelum berbicara, selalu berdecak kesal setiap kali gadis-gadis di sekitarnya cekikikan bergosip saat dia sedang membaca buku. Gadis yang menganggap buku adalah harta karun yang sejuta kali lebih berharga dibanding permata apapun.

Harry sudah tertarik padanya sejak mereka bertemu di Hogwarts Express. Dia selalu tersenyum mengingat pertemuan mereka saat itu. Hermione adalah satu-satunya gadis yang sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan cerita si Anak-Laki-Laki-yang-Bertahan-Hidup. Baginya, Harry hanyalah Harry, si pemuda berambut hitam berantakan yang selalu melanggar peraturan.

Tapi sayang, cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan karena Harry tahu Hermione selalu naksir Ron. Harry sudah berusaha untuk mengubur cintanya dalam-dalam, melihat Hermione bahagia sudah lebih dari cukup baginya. Ron adalah laki-laki yang paling beruntung. Harry tidak mengerti kenapa dulu Ron merasa iri padanya. Padahal Ron memiliki segala yang Harry inginkan. Ron memiliki orang tua, masa kecil bahagia, saudara-saudara yang menyayanginya, dan Hermione. Harry akan dengan senang hati menukarkan semua hartanya di Grigotts dan kepopulerannya untuk Ron, asalkan dia memiliki semua yang Ron punya. Tapi itu semua tidak mungkin, Ron adalah Ron, Harry adalah Harry. Selamanya tidak akan pernah berubah. Termasuk cinta Hermione pada Ron.

Dan sekarang, dia memiliki Ginny, James, Albus, dan Lily. Mereka adalah keluarganya. Tentu saja dia menyayangi Ginny. Ginny adalah istri dan ibu yang baik untuknya dan anak-anaknya. Dia memilih Ginny karena dia adalah wanita selain Hermione dan Molly yang memiliki hubungan dekat dengannya. Rasa sayang saja sudah cukup untuknya menikahi Ginny. Bagaimana pun juga garis keluarganya tidak boleh terputus, dia harus meneruskan garis keturunannya agar nama Potter tidak hilang.

Memikirkan itu membutnya teringat lagi pada James.

Harry sudah menduga anaknya memiliki rasa yang lebih pada Hermione. Harry tahu James tidak pernah melihat Hermione sebagai bibinya. Ia tahu James selalu cemburu setiap kali Hermione menunjukkan kasih sayangnya pada Al ataupun keponakan laki-lakinya yang lain. Bahkan Harry berani bersumpah setiap kali melihat Ron memeluk atau mencium Hermione, James pasti menatap mereka marah. Tatapan marah cemburu karena wanita yang dicintai malah bermesraan dengan pria lain.

Sama seperti malam Natal kemarin, Harry memperhatikan James sejak anaknya itu muncul di halaman Burrow bersama Louis. Ketika Hermione datang, wajah James mendadak cerah. Dia memandang Hermione penuh kekaguman dan mukanya memerah saat Hermione tersenyum. Saat Ron memeluk Hermione, Harry melihat kilatan berbahaya di mata James, seakan dia siap membunuh Ron saat itu juga. Selagi mereka makan, James melamun, namun pandangannya tidak pernah lepas dari Hermione.

Dan itu semua membuat Harry sangat gelisah. Untuk pertama kalinya sejak kematian Lord Voldemort, Harry Potter merasa sangat takut…

.

.

"Jamie, bangun!"

James bergumam jengkel di bantalnya sambil menarik selimutnya menutupi kepalanya. Tapi selimut itu ditarik lagi hingga jatuh ke lantai.

"Jamie, bangun! Kau sudah janji mau menemaniku ke mal!" suara cempreng feminim itu membentak kesal.

"Jamie!"

Yang dipanggil malah pura-pura tidak dengar. Malah semakin membenamkan mukanya ke bantal.

"JAMES POTTER!"

James langsung melompat di tempat tidurnya dan menggosok telinganya. Wajar saja, teriakan tadi itu tepat di telinganya.

"Apa sih, Lily? Tidak bisa liat orang santai sedikit saja?" gerutunya kesal pada adik perempuan semata wayangnya. Lily Potter hanya mendengus, kedua tangannya tersilang di depan dada, keningnya berkerut.

"Kau sudah janji malam tadi. Katamu mau menemaniku ke mall, besok kita sudah harus kembali ke Hogwarts. Aku mau beli baju lagi. Masa mau kencan dengan pakaian yang itu-itu saja," kata Lily, tidak sadar kakaknya memandangnya tajam.

"Kencan? Dengan siapa? Dia asrama mana? Siapa yang berani mengajakmu kencan? Biar kuhajar bocah itu!" James bertanya bertubi-tubi.

Lily mendesah, "Aku sudah besar, James. Bukan urusanmu aku mau kencan dengan siapa. Yang penting sekarang kau mandi dan temani aku ke mall, Al juga ikut kok."

Mata James menyipit, "Bukan urusanku, kau bilang? Aku ini kakakmu! Aku yang bertanggung jawab atas keselamatanmu dan Al di sekolah. Dan _Merlin_, kau ini baru tahun ketiga!"

Lily ikutan-ikutan menyipitkan matanya, muka dan telinganya hampir sama merah dengan rambutnya, "Demi jenggot Dumbeldore, Jamie!" –James meringis mendengar panggilan konyolnya–. "Aku cuma mau kencan, bukan mau perang! Aku sudah tiga belas tahun, sudah remaja. Dan ingat ya, jangan coba macam-macam dengan cowok yang aku kencani! Cepat mandi!"

James hanya menggerutu saat Lily mendorongnya ke kamar mandi. Dia memang susah menolak permintaan adiknya yang satu itu. Dia sudah berencana akan menyusun trik lelucon lagi dengan Fred dan Louis. Siapa pun yang berani mengencani little-Lily, harus berhadapan dengannya dulu. Memikirkan Al akan ikut ke mal juga membuat mood-nya pagi ini tambah buruk.

"Mandinya yang cepat ya. Heran, kenapa sih kau ini susah sekali bangun lebih pagi. Al saja sudah bangun dari jam enam." Lily mengomel dan melemparkan handuk ke arah kakaknya.

"Ya, ya, ya, si _Perfect Prefect Albie _! Tidak mau reputasi Prefeknya jadi jatuh gara-gara bangun agak siang!" James menyindir sinis, membuat kening Lily berkerut, tapi senyum jahil tersungging di bibir si bungsu Potter itu.

"Jangan mengejeknya, kau cuma iri karena Aunti Hermione memberi hadiah spesial untuk Al tadi malam. Kau tahulah, Aunti Hermione sangat bangga kalau ada di antara kita yang jadi Prefek, kan aunti dulu juga Prefek saat di sekolah. Dia selalu memberi hadiah Natal yang spesial untuk siapapun di keluarga yang jadi Prefek. Teddy, Victoire, Molly, dan sekarang Rose dan Al," Lily terus mengoceh tanpa menyadari mata James yang menggelap, "Dan kau juga pasti tahu, Aunti Hermione tidak suka dengan Quidditch. Dia lebih menghargai Prefek daripada Kapten Quidditch. Wajar saja hadiah untuk Al lebih bagus daripada hadiah untukmu. Apalagi Al–"

"Diam!"

Lily langsung terdiam mendengar nada dingin dalam suara James. Tampaknya dia benar-benar membuat kakaknya marah. Lily mundur selangkah melihat kilatan tajam mata kakaknya.

"Kau ini terlalu banyak ngomong!" Masih dengan nada dingin, James membentak adiknya. Tanpa menunggu balasan Lily, dia langsung masuk ke kamar mandi dan membanting pintunya dengan keras.

"Uh..oh.." Lily menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. Sepertinya kali ini James sangat marah. Lily mengutuk mulutnya yang memang cerewet ini, dia memang sering mengoceh tanpa lihat-lihat situasi. Harusnya dia tahu, watak James dan Al sangat berbeda. Kalau James berwatak seperti ibunya yang panas dan suka meledak-ledak, maka Al mewarisi sikap ayahnya yang lebih sabar dan hanya marah kalau memang sudah sangat tersinggung.

.

.

Di dalam kamar mandi, James berdiri di bawah _shower_ yang mengucurkan air dengan deras ke sekujur tubuhnya. James menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin di hadapannya. Dia bukan lagi anak kecil. Dia adalah salah satu pemuda yang paling diincar para gadis di Hogwarts. Tubuhnya tinggi tegap, sekitar 180 cm, dengan lengan-lengan kekar dan otot tubuh yang atletis, terima kasih untuk latihan Quidditch yang ditekuninya sejak kecil. Kulitnya putih bersih dengan sedikit semburat kecokelatan di beberapa bagian. Dia sekarang tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang sangat tampan. Otaknya pun tidak kalah cerdas meskipun dia bukan nomor satu dalam hal akademis. Sikapnya yang energik dan humoris membuat semua orang senang berada di sekitarnya. Ditambah dengan kehebatannya dalam Quidditch, semua gadis mengidolakannya. Dengan atau tanpa pengaruh kepopuleran ayahnya, James akan tetap jadi pemuda idaman setiap gadis, menantu idaman setiap orang tua. Mata cokelat warisan ibunya selalu berhasil membuat gadis manapun meleleh jika ditatapnya.

Namun saat ini mata itu sedang menatap tajam bayangannya di cermin. Perkataan Lily tadi benar-benar membuat dadanya panas. Memang benar Hermione Granger (dia masih menolak untuk memanggilnya Weasley) akan memberikan hadiah spesial pada siapapun di anggota keluarga yang diangkat menjadi Prefek atau Ketua Murid. Dan darahnya semakin mendidih mengingat hadiah spesial yang diberikannya untuk Al tadi malam. Sebuah sapu terbang _Firebolt Limited Edition_ dan sebuah syal indah elegan bertuliskan nama Al yang dirajut sendiri oleh tangan Hermione.

James marah. Benar benar marah. Dan kecemburuannya semakin menjadi saat membuka hadiahnya. Hermione memberinya hadiah sapu terbang yang sama dengan milik Al, hanya berbeda warna. Tanpa syal ataupun sesuatu yang dibuat sendiri oleh Hermione. Sapu terbangnya dan Al sama! Menunjukkan bahwa Hermione menganggapnya sama seperti keponakannya yang lain. Menunjukkan bahwa James tidak lebih dari sekedar putra sahabat dan adik iparnya. Seolah-olah James tidak pantas untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang dibuat oleh tangan Hermione sendiri.

BUKK!

James memukulkan tinjunya ke dinding pualam kamar mandi. Tidak peduli tangannya akan memar setelah ini.

Pagi ini merupakan salah satu pagi terburuk yang pernah dialaminya.

_Kenapa kau selalu menganggapku tidak pantas untuk mendapatkan perhatian lebih darimu, Hermione?_

.

.

Albus Potter menggerutu tak jelas karena sejak tadi tangannya diseret-seret seenaknya oleh si Iblis-Kepala-Merah-Imut ini. Kakinya sudah pegal menemani Lily berjalan kesana-kemari di mal yang penuh orang ini. Dia menyesal tadi malam mengiyakan ajakan Lily ke mal Muggle. Kebiasaan Lily belanja sama mengerikan dengan ibunya. Kalau soal belanja, mereka tidak pernah sedikitpun mengeluh capek, seolah-olah energi mereka tidak ada habisnya. Mending kalau sekali ke toko langsung menemukan apa yang dicari, Lily dan ibunya pasti menjelajahi lebih dari lima toko hanya untuk satu barang.

_Wanita!_ Keluh Al dalam hati.

Saudaranya yang satu lagi juga sama sekali tidak membantu. Sejak tadi pagi, James sama sekali tidak menyapanya, mengajaknya ngobrol, bahkan melihatnya saja pun tidak. Sekali lagi Al menyesal sudah mengiyakan ajakan Lily. Tahu begini, lebih baik dia menyelesaikan esai Transfigurasinya. Al mendesah.

"Al, Jamie, menurut kalian yang bagus yang mana? Yang pink atau putih?" Tanya Lily menunjukkan dua pasang sepatu _flat_. Al dan James mendesah.

"Terserah, Lils! Dari tadi kita sudah masuk tiga toko sepatu, aku sudah capek. Ambil saja semuanya, jangan seperti orang susah!" Gerutu James sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. Al menyeringai mendengar perkataan kakaknya. Baik dia, James dan ayahnya sama-sama membenci yang namanya _shopping_. Tapi di antara mereka bertiga, James adalah yang paling tidak sabaran.

Lily berkacak pinggang dan kedua kakaknya (untuk yang pertama kalinya hari ini) saling memandang. Mereka tahu sebentar lagi adiknya pasti bakalan mengomel. Benar-benar mini Ginny!

"Dengar ya, aku bukan mau beli sepatu untukku. Tapi untuk Aunti Hermione!" Tanpa sadar James berjengit sedikit mendengar _Hermione_, dan Al menyadari itu. Dia memperhatikan James yang menatap Ginny dengan mulut membentuk O.

"Untuk Aunti?" tanya Al bingung, setahunya ulang tahun bibinya itu sudah lewat.

"Yup!" Lily mengangguk, "Aku lupa beli kado Natal untuknya, jadi sekarang aku mau beli sepatu untuk Aunti. Daaaan–" Lily berhenti dengan dramatis, "–kalian harus temani aku juga ke rumah Paman Ron untuk memberikan sepatu ini. Oke?"

Baik Al maupun James mengangguk setuju dengan antusias. Lily tersenyum puas melihat reaksi kakak-kakaknya. Sebenarnya dia sudah memberi kado Natal untuk Hermione tadi malam. Tapi dia kesal melihat kedua kakaknya yang terlihat tidak ikhlas menemaninya belanja. Akhirnya, mau tak mau dia memanfaatkan nama Hermione untuk membuat kedua pemuda ini berhenti menggerutu. Heran, dua kakak tampannya yang keras kepala ini langsung luluh begitu saja mendengar nama bibinya disebut. Bahkan mereka tanpa sungkan-sungkan membantu memilihkan hadiah mana yang cocok untuk bibi mereka.

James berjalan menelusuri barisan rak-rak sepatu. Matanya mencari-cari sepatu yang mana yang cocok di kaki manis Hermione. Dia tidak menyadari Al mengikutinya di belakangnya. Matanya akhirnya tertuju pada sepasang sepatu warna _beige_ mengkilap yang sangat cantik. Hak sepatu itu tidak terlalu tinggi, tapi James yakin sepatu ini pasti akan sangat cantik di kaki Hermione. Dia tahu Hermione tidak terlalu suka sepatu _high-heels_. James tersenyum memikirkan itu.

Baru saja ingin mengambil sepasang sepatu cantik itu, tangannya bersentuhan dengan tangan Al yang ternyata juga hendak mengambil sepatu yang sama. James menatap tajam Al, yang hanya dibalas dengan muka datar.

"Aku baru ingin mengambilnya," kata James dengan nada memperingatkan. Al mendengus.

"Kau cari sepatu lain saja, James. Lagipula kan ini hadiah dari Lily untuk Aunti, bukan dari kita," jawab Al santai, tidak terpengaruh oleh sikap mengintimidasi James.

"Kau saja yang bantu Lily mencari hadiahnya, aku mau ambil sepatu ini sebagai hadiah dariku," James berkata dengan nada agak tinggi. Kekesalannya terhadap Al tadi pagi muncul lagi sekarang.

Kening Al berkerut bingung, "Bukannya semalam kau sudah ngasih kado untuk Aunti Mione?"

Memanfaatkan Al yang bingung, James langsung menyambar sepatu tadi dan memegangnya dengan mantap, seolah takut Al akan merampas itu darinya, "Aku mau kasih satu kado lagi. Anggap saja ini kado spesial. Tidak butuh prestasi _tertentu_ untuk memberikan seseorang hadiah yang spesial, bukan?"

Al terpaku di tempatnya berdiri, pelan-pelan mencerna ucapan James. Lalu tak lama kemudian, seringai mengejek menyebalkan muncul di wajahnya. Membuat James ingin memukul wajahnya.

"Kau iri, ya?" tanya Al main-main, sambil menyenggol lengan kakaknya. James memalingkan muka, antara jengkel dan malu.

"Sudahlah, aku mau bayar ini dulu ke kasir. Kau bantu Lily sana!" James menubruk bahu Al saat dia berjalan menuju kasir, sementara Al terkekeh geli. Kakaknya tidak pernah berubah, selalu iri melihat apapun yang diberikan Aunti Hermione untuknya. Sekarang dia mengerti kenapa dari tadi pagi James mengacuhkannya.

James segera membayar belanjaannya ke kasir tanpa mempedulikan di kasir yang menatapnya malu-malu. James balas menatap kasir itu, dia gadis yang cantik, berambut pirang, dan bermata biru. Umurnya mungkin tidak lebih dari 20 tahun. James menyeringai, sadar bahwa gadis itu terpesona olehnya. Dia mengedipkan matanya nakal pada si kasir dan gadis itu hampir menjatuhkan uang Muggle yang dipegangnya. James tertawa pelan lalu mendesah. Seandainya Hermione Granger yang bereaksi seperti itu karena dirinya. Tapi tentu saja Hermione tidak pernah menganggapnya mempesona, batin James menggerutu jengkel. Lagipula, ayolah, mana ada wanita berumur 40 tahun yang terpesona sampai malu-malu dan tersipu hanya karena pesona keponakannya yang 24 tahun lebih muda darinya?

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Lily di sampingnya. James baru sadar kalau melamun cukup lama, hingga tidak menyadari kedua adiknya sudah selesai membayar belanjaan mereka.

James mengangguk dan ketiga Potter itu segera keluar toko. Mereka berjalan ke jalan raya, Al menjulurkan tangan kanannya, dan tiba-tiba saja sebuah bus tingkat dua warna ungu muncul di hadapan mereka. Kondektur bus, Barnett Benson bersandar dengan santai di pintu masuk bus.

"Selamat datang di Bus Ksatria, saya–"

"Ya, ya, ya, terserahlah, kami boleh naik sekarang, kan?" James berkata tak sabaran, dan tanpa menunggu balasan kondektur, dia langsung naik ke dalam Bus Ksatria diikuti oleh dua adiknya yang tersenyum geli. Benson hanya berdecak melihat kelakuan si Potter sulung itu.

.

.

Tiga Potter bersaudara turun dari Bus Ksatria setengah jam kemudian. Mereka sudah tiba sebuah desa kecil pinggiran di Winchester, Hampshire. James berjalan di depan, tak sabar lagi untuk segera tiba di rumah yang mereka tuju. Merapatkan mantel, mereka menerobos jalan yang tertutupi salju. Setelah tiga menit berjalan kaki menyusuri jalan utama desa, mereka akhirnya tiba di depan sebuah rumah bercat _peach _bertingkat dua. Rumah itu besar, meskipun tidak sebesar Potter Manor di Godric's Hollow ataupun Grimmauld Place No. 12. Namun yang menjadi nilai tambah rumah ini adalah halaman dan tamannya yang luas, tanaman-tanaman hias ditata sangat rapi dan cantik, memanja mata siapa pun yang memendangnya. Ini adalah rumah Ronald Weasley dan istrinya Hermione. Keluarga Weasley tahu Ron dan Hermione menabung berdua dan berkerja sama membangun rumah ini.

Jangan heran kalau ketiga Potter ini bisa masuk ke dalam lingkungan kediaman Weasley. Meskipun rumah ini dilindungi oleh mantra perlindungan yang sangat kuat, tapi hal itu tampaknya tidak berlaku bagi James, Albus dan Lily. Bagaimanapun juga mereka bertiga adalah anak baptis Ron dan Hermione. James membuka pagar rumah dan berjalan agak cepat ke pintu. Al hanya mengangkat alis melihat sikap James, dan Lily terlalu sibuk mengagumi taman di sekitar mereka, tampak kagum karena lingkungan rumah ini tidak ada saljunya. Sampai di pintu, James langsung mengetuk pintu dengan tidak sabar. Dia tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan bibi tersayangnya. Itu pun kalau Hermione ada di rumah.

Tidak menunggu waktu lama hingga akhirnya pintu rumah itu terbuka, menampilkan peri rumah yang berpakaian bersih dan sangat _cute_. James tersenyum pada si peri rumah.

"Oh, pagi Tuan James, Tuan Albus dan Nona Lily. Silahkan masuk," si peri rumah langsung mundur, mempersilahkan ketiga bersaudara itu untuk masuk ke dalam. Lily langsung menerobos ke ruang keluarga dan kepalanya menoleh kekiri-kanan, mencari-cari apakah ada orang di rumah.

"Mana yang lain, Winky?" tanya Lily pada si peri rumah.

Winky tersenyum, "Nyonya Hermione ada di kolam renang dan Tuan Ron masih ada di atas, di ruang kerjanya. Nona Rose dan Tuan Hugo sekarang bersama Tuan Ron. Winky akan memanggil mereka kalau Nona mau."

Lily melambaikan tangannya, "Tidak usah, Winky. Biar kami saja yang ke sana."

Winky membungkuk, "Baik Nona Lily, panggil saja Winky jika Nona dan Tuan butuh apa-apa."

Lily, Albus, dan James tersenyum. Sekejap mata, Winky langsung menghilang dari hadapan mereka. Lily mendongak, melihat ke arah tangga. Dia menarik tangan Al.

"Yuk, Al, Jamie, kita ke atas. Rose dan Hugo ada di atas, aku juga mau tanya tentang esai ke Hugo," kata Lily. Al mengangguk dan mengikuti Lily menaiki tangga, kebetulan dia juga ingin menanyakan sesuatu tentang esai Transfigurasi ke Rose. Mereka meninggalkan James di ruang keluarga sendirian.

Tidak seperti kedua saudaranya, pandangan James hanya tertuju ke koridor yang langsung terhubung ke pintu keluar menuju kolam renang. Kakinya pun membawanya menyusuri koridor itu. Samar-samar dia mendengar suara kecipak air kolam menandakan seseorang tengah berenang di sana. James menunduk memandang bingkisan di tangannya. Dia gugup, takut Hermione tidak menyukai sepatu pemberiannya. James memantapkan diri dan lanjut melangkah ke halaman belakang tempat di mana kolam renang berada.

Setelah sampai di luar, matanya menyusuri sekelilingnya. Sama seperti di halaman depan, halaman belakang ini juga dipercantik oleh tanaman-tanaman hias yang ditata rapi, hanya saja kuantitasnya lebih sedikit. Meskipun sekarang masih musim dingin dan salju bertebaran di mana-mana, namun halaman rumah dan taman keluarga Weasley tetap bebas salju. Entah mantra apa yang membuat hujan salju tidak mempengaruhi kediaman ini sama sekali. Tidak terlalu mengherankan mengingat salah satu penghuninya merupakan Penyihir-Terpintar-di-Zamannya, Hermione Granger.

Perhatian James teralih oleh suara air di kolam. Matanya langsung tertuju ke arah figur yang sedang berenang ke pinggir kolam. Tidak lama kemudian, sosok itu muncul dari permukaan air dan menaiki tangga kolam, sehingga seluruh tubuhnya keluar dari air. Membuat James Sirius Potter terpaku di tempat dengan mata melebar dan mulut menganga.

Di sana, baru saja muncul dari permukaan, merupakan jelmaan bidadari yang turun dari langit. Bidadari tercantik, terindah, dan terseksi yang pernah dilihat James seumur hidupnya. Di hadapannya, berdiri seorang wanita yang sangat cantik. Rambut cokelat keriting basahnya jatuh bebas hingga ke pinggang. Wanita itu hanya mengenakan bikini _two piece _berwarna merah terang. Bagian atas bikini hanya mampu membalut sebagian kecil bagian dari payudara ranumnya, sedangkan bagian bawah bikini hanya menutupi bagian yang terpenting saja. Jantung James seakan berhenti berdetak. Seandainya kiamat mengguncang dunia saat itu juga, mungkin dia tidak akan menyadarinya.

Hermione Granger (dia masih tidak mau memanggilnya Weasley) membelaikan jari-jarinya ke rambut panjangnya yang basah. Tubuhnya masih indah dan tidak ada perubahan yang berarti. Mata cokelat James menjelajahi tubuh wanita di depannya, yang kelihatannya masih belum menyadari keberadaannya. Kulit Hermione sangat cantik, putih porselen mulus. Butir-butir air yang berkilauan berjatuhan dari sekujur tubuhnya, membuatnya terlihat semakin indah. Kakinya jenjang, dan pinggangnya ramping. Di bagian perutnya terdapat bekas luka lama, kemungkinan akibat perang, tapi bekas luka itu malah membuatnya lebih seksi. James membayangkan menelusuri bekas luka seksi itu dengan lidahnya. Membayangkan bibirnya menari-nari di atas kulit leher jenjangnya, payudara ranumnya, perut rampingnya, hingga ke kakinya yang indah. Bayangan itu membuat bagian tertentu tubuhnya mengeras. Napas James menjadi lebih berat dan lebih berat. Tidak peduli berapa pun usia wanita di depan matanya ini, tetap saja tidak mengurangi pesonanya di mata James.

Wanita ini sangat cantik, cerdas, brilian, bermulut tajam, pahlawan dunia sihir, Penyihir-Terpintar-di-Zamannya, salah satu penyihir wanita terkuat saat ini, _dueller_ hebat, dihormati oleh kawan, disegani oleh lawan, dan sangat _hot._ Ron-Bloody-Weasley benar-benar lelaki paling beruntung.

Tanpa sadar bingkisan yang dibawa James terjatuh ke lantai marmer, membuat Hermione menoleh ke arahnya, akhirnya menyadari kehadirannya. Hermione sedikit terkejut, tapi kemudian tersenyum sumringah dan berjalan mendekati James.

"Jamie? Kapan kau datang?" teriak Hermione senang. Kali ini James tidak meringis atau berjengit mendengar nama panggilan konyol itu. Bagaimana bisa dia keberatan kalau yang mengucapkan nama konyol itu adalah bidadari cantik ini?

James tersenyum lembut padanya, matanya masih terpaku ke sosok seksi bibinya.

"Aunti…" hanya itu yang bisa dia ucapkan.

James menahan napas saat Hermione memeluknya, ingin sekali dia balas memeluk erat. Bagian bawah tubuhnya semakin mengeras ketika merasakan dada lembut Hermione sedikit menyentuh dadanya. Jenggot Merlin, wanita yang selama ini menjadi objek afeksinya sekarang memeluknya dengan kondisi yang nyaris telanjang! Dia tahu Hermione sangat hobi berenang, tapi dia belum pernah melihat langsung bibinya ini saat berenang. Pertahanan diri James nyaris runtuh ketika akhirnya Hermione melepas pelukannya, membuat James merasa kecewa dan lega.

Kecewa karena pelukan tadi masih belum cukup, dia menginginkan lebih. Dia ingin menjalankan jari-jarinya ke setiap jengkal bagian tubuh Hermione. Lega karena beberapa detik kemudian Ron Weasley, Rose, Hugo, Al, dan Lily ternyata muncul dari pintu dan mendekati mereka. Apa jadinya kalau Paman Ron melihatnya meraba-raba tubuh istrinya? Bisa terjadi duel hebat di sini.

"Jamie? Kau disini?" James meringis mendengar namanya diucapkan Rose. Al dan Hugo hanya menyeringai melihat reaksi James mendengar nama bodoh itu.

"Halo, James. Tumben kalian bertiga mampir tidak bilang-bilang dulu," Paman Ron menepuk pundak James kaku. James hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan kepala.

Rose, Lily, Al, dan Hugo hanya mendesah. Bukan rahasia lagi di keluarga Weasley bahwa hubungan Ron dan James memang tidak akrab, bahkan terkesan sangat kaku. James tidak pernah bersikap hangat pada Ron dan jarang sekali berbicara dengan pamannya ini. Tidak ada yang tahu apa penyebabnya, kecuali ayahnya. Kening James berkerut saat melihat Al menatap Hermione dengan ekspresi kaget sekaligus kagum. Dia pun segera melihat reaksi dua pria yang lain. Paman Ron dan Hugo kelihatan tidak terkejut, sepertinya sudah terbiasa dengan pemandangan seperti itu. Namun James sangat tidak suka dengan kilatan nafsu yang melintas di mata Paman Ron saat memandang istrinya.

Setelah Hermione memakai jubah mandinya, mereka pun masuk ke ruang keluarga. Hugo dan James duduk di salah satu panjang di dekat perapian, Lily, Rose, dan Al langsung duduk di lantai yang dilapisi karpet tebal. Mata mereka bertiga tertuju ke TV. Sementara Paman Ron dan Hermione duduk di sofa yang ada di hadapan James dan Hugo.

"Apa itu, Jamie?" tanya Hermione setelah melihat bingkisan di tangan James.

James mendongak, tersenyum ragu-ragu dan memberikan bingkisan itu pada bibinya, "Ini kado spesial Natal dariku, Aunti. Dan ini dari Lily dan Al."

Dengan antusias, Hermione menyambar bingkisan itu dan segera membukanya. Matanya melebar takjub melihat isinya. Dia bertukar pandang dengan Paman Ron. Pria pruh baya berambut merah itu hanya tersenyum sambil mengacungkan jari jempolnya. Hugo dan Rose pun ikut-ikutan melongok ke isi kotak.

"Waaw, ini bagus sekali!" seru Hermione. "Kalian kok tahu aunti berencana membeli sepatu baru?"

Lily yang menjawab pertanyaannya dengan sok, "Insting seorang Potter, Aunti."

Mereka semua tertawa mendengar perkataan Lily. Hermione mencoba kedua sepatu itu. Yang pertama dari Lily dan Al, sebuah sepatu _flat_ berwarna putih yang langsung pas begitu dijajal. Yang kedua dari James, sepatu _beige_ mengkilap. Sama seperti yang pertama, sepatu itu membalut kaki Hermione dengan sangat manis. James tersenyum lembut melihatnya.

"Kok cuma Mummy sih yang dapat kado lagi? Buatku mana?" Rose cemberut pada Lily. Lily hanya menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Yee, kan semalam aku sudah kasih kau sepatu. Dua sepatu! Bagaimana sih?"

Rose nyengir malu.

"Tapi, omong-omong, kenapa sih kalian bertiga memberi kado lagi untuk Aunti?" tanya Hermione bingung.

Al dan James saling pandang, tapi Lily yang menjawab, "Itu karena Aunti adalah bibi kesayangan kami. Memang gak boleh, ya?" Lily mendekati Hermione dan memeluk perut bibinya dengan sayang.

Hermione terkikik dan mengelus kepala Lily, membuat Al, James, Rose dan Hugo mendengus. Tapi Lily pura-pura tidak dengar protes dari Rose dan terus saja memeluk bibinya. Ron tertawa pelan melihat tingkah manja keponakannya ini.

Hari sudah beranjak malam. Rumah kediaman Ron Weasley sedang ramai sekarang. Setelah kedatangan ketiga keponakan mereka, Harry dan Ginny juga datang untuk menjemput anak-anak mereka sekaligus makan malam bersama. Mereka menikmati makan malam sambil mendengarkan celotehan Lily yang bercerita tentang kegiatan belanja di mal tadi. Gadis tiga belas tahun ini memang tak pernah bisa diam alias cerewet. Namun itulah yang membuat semua orang sayang padanya. Semua keluarganya menganggap sikap cerewetnya itu _cute_.

Sambil mendengarkan putrinya bercerita, Harry Potter sesekali melirik putra sulungnya, James. Seperti biasa, mata James terus-terusan mencuri pandang ke arah Hermione. Harry menghela napas. Untung saja Ron bukan orang yang peka, jadi dia tidak sadar kalau keponakannya sedari tadi mencuri pandang ke arah istrinya. Harry tidak heran jika sampai detik ini Ron tidak pernah curiga akan sikap James. Ron Weasley tidak terkenal akan kepekaannya, bukan? Mungkin selama ini Ron pernah bertanya-tanya kenapa James selalu bersikap dingin padanya. Tapi Harry yakin sahabatnya itu tidak tahu itu ada hubungannya dengan Hermione.

Selesai makan malam, keluarga Potter pun pamit pulang. Bagaimana pun juga anak-anak mereka harus bersiap-siap untuk kembali ke Hogwarts besok. Tapi sebelum mereka sempat mendekati perapian, tiba-tiba Hermione memanggil James.

"James, tunggu sebentar. Ada sesuatu yang mau Aunti berikan untukmu," seru Hermione dari lantai atas. Sontak James menghentikan langkahnya. Baik dia dan keluarganya menunggu dan penasaran tentang 'sesuatu' yang dikatakan Hermione. Tidak lama kemudian, Hermione turun dari lantai atas menenteng sebuah bingkisan berwarna biru tua. Dia menjulurkan bingkisan itu ke James. Senyum manis tersungging di bibirnya.

"Aunti juga punya hadiah spesial untukmu. Ini Aunti sendiri lho yang buat. Selamat ya, kau akhirnya terpilih jadi Kapten Quidditch Gyffindor," Hermione mengacak rambut hitam James. Sedangkan James sendiri masih menganga tak percaya. Matanya tak lepas dari sosok Hermione di depannya.

_Hadiah spesial? Untukku?_

Dengan antusias dia mengambil bingkisan itu dari tangan Hermione dan membukanya saat itu juga. Ron, Ginny dan anak-anak mereka tertawa geli menyaksikan antusiasme James yang sedikit berlebihan itu. Di tangan James ada sebuah _pullover_ merah marun yang bertuliskan 'POTTER IS OUR KING' di bagian dada. James menatap Hermione tak percaya. Dia memeluk bibinya dengan erat, mengucapkan terima kasih berkali-kali. Dadanya serasa mau meledak saking bahagianya. Dia tidak peduli apapun, semua kemarahannya tadi pagi hilang tak berbekas, semua kecemburuannya pada Al lenyap. Bukan karena isi hadiah itu, melainkan karena Hermione juga memberinya _hadiah spesial_, karena Hermione akhirnya mengucapkan selamat padanya karena terpilih menjadi Kapten Quidditch. Baru saja ingin mencium pipi bibinya, mendadak suara ayahnya terdengar.

"Sudah, sudah James. Biarkan bibimu bernapas. Ayo pulang, kau kan belum selesai mengepak barang-barangmu ke koper," suara ayahnya terdengar geli, tapi entah kenapa James merasakan ada nada kesal terselip di dalamnya.

Dia segera melepaskan Hermione yang melotot main-main padanya, "Dasar! Aunti hampir kehabisan napas tau."

"Thanks, Aunti," kata James lagi entah yang keberapa kalinya. Dia mendengar tawa mengejek Al di belakangnya.

Ginny bertukar pandang dengan Hermione dan keduanya nyengir geli. Ginny menyentuh lengan putranya dan mengendikkan kepalanya ke arah perapian. Melemparkan pandangan terakhir pada Hermione, James akhirnya mengikuti ibunya. Satu per satu keluarga Potter menghilang dengan semburan api hijau di perapian.

Bisa dipastikan malam ini adalah malam terindah yang pernah dialami James. Dia bahkan berencana untuk memakai hadiah pemberian Hermione untuk tidur malam ini.

**Bersambung…**


End file.
